Perfect Strangers
by katielight
Summary: Everyone wants them, yet noody knows that theyre both alone inside! Two hot blooded personalities become the most intimate of strangers in a luxury setting. He doesnt even know her name, but she had THOSE eyes...SxM for the fans of this pairing


**Perfect Strangers **

Everyone wants them, yet nobody knows that they're both so alone inside!

Two strong personalities become the most intimate of strangers for one night after an encounter within a club. He doesn't even know her name.  
But she had THOSE eyes he just could not resist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:**

Don't like, don't read!

Thankyou INXS for the awesome song!

_For all those Kaiba and Mai fans out there!_

ENJOY

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**One night inside a prestigious dancing club in L.A California **_

There she was; A diamond in the rough. Capturing the eyes of all those that surrounded her. Seto could see that she was looking in his direction. Standing just metres away from each other, they let their piercing blue and purple pools combine. Seto's pulse begins reacting. With her slinky black dress wrapped around her curvy figure, the blonde woman approaches the president of Kaiba Corporation. Using her tempting glossy lips she asks "Kaiba san desu ka?"

"Who wants to know?"   
Seto coldly replies.

A remark she was expecting. Most knew that the likes of Mr _bright eyes_ Kaibawere hard to break, but there wasn't a man alive that could not be seduced by Mai Valentine. Seto could feel his muscles throb when Mai slid her hand discreetly past his waist. When Mai goes to whisper her name into Seto's ear, he presses his middle finger on her pink lips and shakes his head.

_Don't tell me your name  
__Just use that pretty mouth  
__Kiss me if you want this,  
Cuz I want you inside out  
__Start here at the end  
__And later when we're waking  
__When Im gonna miss _

_I'll remember your kiss  
__When you turn your head and say.  
_

_"We could be perfect strangers  
__Let's spend tonight"  
__We could be perfect strangers  
__Head up, won't you look in my eyes  
__Don't let this bad world change you  
__You've got places to go  
__So much further than I can see  
__We could be perfect strangers  
__Thank you for spending one night with me _

Seto knew what this mysterious yet captivating woman's intentions were. She could feel the passion in him about to explode. For Mai knew that the likes of Kaiba only came to Los Angeles, city of angels for play, not work. This was his time. His night off and she was not letting him slip away without leaving her mark...on the young professional. The look in his eye suggested that he was thinking the same thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pushed past the many people dancing under the colourful lighting and headed out on to the street. Mai let her golden curls fall like water when Seto ran his hands past her hips and onto her chest. He wrapped the curls of hair around his fingers, taking in the smell of her soft berry shampoo mixed with _red door_ sprayed on her skin.

Seto had many girls, no lovers as love was an emotion he had no time for in the business world. His pleasure time consisted of many hotel rooms with different females, always safely protected. Mai too was known for her mesmerizing sex appeal she directed at various men whom she saw as a conquest.

Mai teased, and twirled while she danced in the rain. Seto stroked and thrust while he drank champagne.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A black beamer pulled up outside the _Raffles L Emitage_ in Beverly Hills.

Kaiba took Mai to the deluxe penthouse sweet on the top floor. This expense was a drop in the ocean for his many millions. If he wanted, Seto Kaiba could swim in a river of cash if he chose to yet right now all he wanted was one night with the girl with hallow gold hair and _Bette Davis_ eyes...

_Let's just keep this simple  
__In the AM its goodbye  
__The syrup is much sweeter  
__When you let the butterfly  
__So spread your wings and go  
__It's better not to know  
__I'll remember your kiss  
__When you turn your head and say_

_"We could be perfect strangers  
__Let's spend tonight  
__We could be perfect strangers  
__Head up, won't you look in my eyes?" _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The luxury room had everything, but all they needed was the bed. Moaning and sweating, Mai licked her way around Seto as he undressed her down to her bare flesh. Quickly removing his clothes, Seto thrusts Mai onto the large quadruple sized bed. Their bodies rub against each other as Seto enters Mai swiftly. Thrusting himself back and forth, harder and harder he pushes. Louder and louder she groans. She runs her hands along his smooth chest and he grabs her breasts, pushing them upward. The tables turn and Mai rolls on top, pushing herself on Kaiba, feeling her body tingle with delight. The breathing increases, their hearts beat at full speed…until Mai stops and rolls her eyes backwards. Seto can feel his toes go numb as the two come to a hot climax in synch with each other. Silence and heavy breathing fill the room. Mai lies beside Seto and closes her shimmering eyes. With a voice full of seduction she says:

"Wanna go again?"

_We are passing trains  
We are star crossed lovers  
We are burning wax, melting all over each other _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sucks his finger tips, while he enters Mai for another bash. More intense passion is unleashed between both parties. Once Seto has reached another successful climax, Mai jumps on him and licks her way down to his groin where she proceeds to please him several times. His blue eyes turn to water in his enjoyment and his body tingles with a sensation that feels so good. Seto returns the favour by placing himself on top of Mai and working his way down until he hits her special spot which he caresses so gently. Mai tilts her head back and mouths pleasurable noises with her eyes tightly closed, immersing herself in each tongue movement of Kaiba's. They ignite the fire that was burning inside of them until the early hours of the morning where they lay together with their hands around each other...

_We could be perfect strangers  
__Let's spend tonight  
__We could be perfect strangers  
__Head up, won't you look in my eyes _

_**"Everyone wants you  
**__**But nobody knows that you're so alone inside" **_

When Mai awakens the next morning, Seto is already downstairs. He had placed a note on his pillow that read  
_"meet me in the lobby". _

Five minutes later Mai is re-dressed and coming out of the elevator. She can see Kaiba standing by the entrance to the hotel with his arms crossed. His jacket almost touches the smooth hotel floor, but not quite. Their eyes meet once again as Mai walks past him. With confidence she walks out of the hotel, letting her curls bounce up and down. From outside the building she flashes the brunette one last killer look with those prestine purple pools.

Feeling his heart race while remaining cool at the same time, Seto Kaiba uses his mouth to form the last words he evers say to her...  
"_Thank you_"

_We could be perfect strangers  
__Thank you for spending one night with me._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

Written by ketelight


End file.
